


Если бы вампиры были такими идиотами, они бы давным-давно вымерли... - ШХ (If vampires were so stupid, they would probably become extinct... -SH)

by Sevima



Series: Буду через 5 минут. - ДВ (Give me 5 minutes. -JW) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Romance, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: Этот костюм мне не подходит. Зачем здесь вообще накидка?! - ШХМне тысяча лет, и я ношу накидку, чтобы выглядеть подозрительно, чтобы люди смогли меня найти и убить?! - ШХ





	

**Author's Note:**

 

 

  
**Я это не надену, Джон... - ШХ**  
  
**И вообще, я не понимаю, какого черта люди наряжаются во все эти тряпки, когда идут на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина... Это же глупо... - ШХ**

 

Ну же, Шерлок. Тебе идет ;) - ДВ

  
  
**Нет. Я выгляжу глупо. Я в этом на улицу не выйду. Ни за что! - ШХ**  
  
**И хватит вставлять в свои сообщения смайлики. Ты знаешь, что я этого терпеть не могу. - ШХ**

 

Ну и что тогда ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Ты уже пообещал, что придешь на вечеринку. Так что ты пойдешь. Точка. - ДВ

 

И ты ошибаешься. Он тебе правда идет. - ДВ

  
  
**Это костюм вампира, Джон! Вампиры не реальны! Я выгляжу странно! - ШХ**  
  
**И ты шантажом заставил меня пообещать туда пойти... Это все ты виноват! - ШХ**

 

Единственный костюм, который может быть реальным, - это тыква. И вот ЭТО уж точно будет глупо. И, да, потому что иначе ты бы никогда не согласился. Мне пришлось! Просто надень костюм. Я приду за тобой в 5. - ДВ

  
  
**Все будут надо мной смеяться... - ШХ**  
  
**И к тому же, какой костюм у тебя?? Я его так и не видел... - ШХ**

 

Никто не будет смеяться, обещаю ;) - ДВ

 

Ну, это сюрприз ;) - ДВ

  
  
**Сюрприз? Для кого? - ШХ**  
  
**Или ты стесняешься, и поэтому не хотел мне его показывать? - ШХ**  
  
**Пришли мне фото! Сейчас же! - ШХ**

 

Нет, это сюрприз для тебя, идиот. - ДВ

  
  
**О... Это что, еж?! - ШХ**  
  
**Этот костюм мне не подходит. Зачем здесь вообще накидка?! - ШХ**  
  
**Мне тысяча лет, и я ношу накидку, чтобы выглядеть подозрительно, чтобы люди смогли меня найти и убить?! - ШХ**  
  
**Если бы вампиры были такими идиотами, они бы давным-давно вымерли... - ШХ**

 

Нет, это не еж. Почему вообще это должен быть еж? - ДВ

 

Они не реальны, Шерлок! - ДВ

  
  
**Потому что ты похож на ежа... - ШХ**  
  
**Я в курсе, что они не реальны, я не идиот. Но это не меняет того факта, что накидка выглядит глупо. - ШХ**  
  
**Я хочу остаться дома... - ШХ**

 

Боже. Окей. Я позвоню Грегу и скажу, что мы не придем. - ДВ

  
  
**Слава Богу! Так он Грег? Я думал Грэм... - ШХ**  
  
**И что мне тогда делать со своим костюмом?! - ШХ**  
  
**И я хочу увидеть твой!!! - ШХ**  
  
**(Увидеть твой Ч, конечно же...)**  
  
**(Погоди... К!!!)**  
  
**К - то бишь, костюм, если ты не понял... - ШХ**

 

Его зовут Грег! Ради Бога, ты же знаешь его 5 лет! Я не знаю, он ведь взят напрокат, так? Тогда просто вернуть. Нет, ты будешь смеяться, если я буду в костюме, а ты - нет. - ДВ

  
  
**Я хочу его увидеть! Клянусь, я не буду смеяться! - ШХ**

 

Мы оба знаем, что будешь. - ДВ

  
  
**Да, мы знаем. Так что просто покажи мне, и мы сможем пойти дальше... - ШХ**  
  
**Я покажу тебе свой... - ШХ**  
  
**Я очень хочу увидеть твой Ч... - ШХ**  
  
**Черт, К...**  
  
**Ты знаешь, я тут подумал... - ШХ**

 

Не уверен, что хочу знать, о чем ты подумал... - ДВ

  
  
**Я хочу увидеть тебя без костюма! - ШХ**  
  
**Черт!**  
  
**В костюме! - ШХ**

 

И что я получу взамен, если покажу его?.. - ДВ

  
  
**А что ты хочешь? - ШХ**

 

Ну, есть кое-какие мысли... ;) - ДВ

  
  
**Тогда возвращайся домой, и я их исполню. - ШХ**

 

Уверен? - ДВ

  
  
**Уверен. Это же Хэллоуин. Я одет как вампир, и, не сомневаюсь, ты в своем костюме выглядишь хорошо. Я на 100% уверен... - ШХ**

  
**Возвращайся домой, и я докажу. - ШХ**

 

Хорошо. Буду через 5 минут. - ДВ

  
  
**Окей. Твой вампир (в дурацкой накидке) тебя ждет... - ШХ**


End file.
